


Тот самый танец

by koganemushi



Series: Fix-it [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Endgame Steve Rogers is not my Steve Rogers, Fuck you Endgame, Humor, M/M, canon complaint
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi





	Тот самый танец

Стив отдал ему щит. Стив ушел в прошлое, где женился и, судя по всему, счастливо прожил целую жизнь, а теперь передал щит. Ему, он теперь Капитан Америка! Сэм прикрыл глаза, пытаясь осознать случившееся. Перед его мысленным взором Стив танцевал с темноволосой красоткой, звучала музыка. Женский голос пел о воссоединении. И было так хорошо, что земля уходила из-под ног. В буквальном смысле.  
Когда мир наконец перестал раскачиваться, как лодка в шторм, Сэм осторожно приоткрыл один глаз. И тут же пожалел об этом. Голова болела так, словно кто-то долго бил по ней чем-то тяжелым. Молотом Тора, например. Кстати, да, Стив же поднял молот. А потом состарился. Вот черт.

\- Да успокойся ты, Стив, он дышит, - сказал кто-то голосом Баки Барнса прямо у него над ухом.

От неожиданности Сэм распахнул глаза и вскочил. Точнее - попытался вскочить, но коварный внешний мир вновь отправил его в нокаут, начав раскачиваться не хуже карусели. К горлу подступила тошнота, но прежде чем внутренний мир вырвался наружу, кто-то аккуратно повернул Сэма на бок и сунул к его лицу зеленый тазик.  
\- Вот так, дружище, все будет нормально.  
На этот раз голос над ухом принадлежал Стиву. И он совсем не походил на старческий. Но Стив же состарился!  
Сэм попытался позвать его, но вместо этого его вырвало. Тот, кто говорил голосом Стива, поддерживал его за плечо, а потом заботливо уложил... Кажется, на диван. По крайней мере, спине было мягко.

\- Бак, принеси салфетки!  
\- А я говорил, что бутылку асгардской бормотухи надо было убирать со стола для напитков.

Собрав волю в кулак, Сэм приоткрыл глаза. Стив Роджерс собственной молодой персоной стоял перед ним с крайне озабоченным выражением лица и тазиком в руках. Рядом с ним безмолвным памятником самому себе застыл Баки Барнс.

\- Стив?  
\- Да, приятель. Ну и напугал же ты нас.  
\- Стив, почему ты... такой?

Повисла неловкая пауза, во время которой Стив и Баки или просто очень пристально смотрели друг на друга, или вели телепатическую беседу. Потом Баки выразительно приподнял брови и кивком указал на Сэма.  
\- Если ты снова скажешь, что предупреждал, пойдешь мыть тазик, - очень спокойно предупредил Стив и повернулся к Сэму.  
\- Что значит "такой"?  
\- Молодой, - собственный голос показался чужим, а в голове снова зашумело. Да что же это? Они же были на скамейке со старым Стивом, который отдал ему щит, а потом... Что было потом, Сэм не очень-то и помнил. Кажется, кто-то с кем-то танцевал.

\- А какой он должен быть? - вступил в разговор Баки.  
\- Старый.   
\- Вот видишь, Стив, с ним все в порядке, мыслит он здраво.  
Однако Стив никак не среагировал на подначку, только сильнее нахмурился.  
\- Сэм, скажи, что последнее ты помнишь?   
\- Большую войну из-за камней, которые мы должны были собрать, - Сэм закашлялся, и Стив помог ему вытереться салфеткой. - Нас распылило. А потом вы нас вернули. Ты отдал мне щит. Но сперва состарился. А потом танцевал.  
\- Ого, кажется он выпил даже больше, чем я думал, - хмыкнул Барнс. - Но он хотя бы помнит, как мы начинали играть в настолки!   
\- Не смешно, Баки. По-моему, у него что-то не то с сознанием.  
\- Эй, я вообще-то тут.  
\- А ты сам-то уверен? - преувеличенно бодро спросил Баки. И тут же получил локтем по ребрам от Стива.  
Сэм посмотрел на одного, потому на другого и честно признался:  
\- Не знаю.  
Он очень надеялся, что его голос прозвучал не слишком жалобно. Кажется, зря. Потому что Баки внезапно посерьезнел.  
\- Кому звонить будем: Беннеру или Тору?  
\- Обоим.

Спустя полчаса переговоров со специалистами по действию токсических веществ на мозг и действию на мозг магического алкоголя, Сэм был усажен за стол и приговорен к двум кружкам крепкого кофе и беседе.  
\- Тор сказал, что если ты все-таки очнулся, значит, ничего страшного не случилось.  
\- Это радует, - Сэм осторожно поднес кружку к губам. - А Беннер?  
Баки широко ухмыльнулся:  
\- Беннер предположил, что у тебя был анеро... онера... онейроидное помрачение сознания на фоне острой алкогольной энцефалопатии, вот! Вообще не представляю, что это за хренотень. Но он согласен с Тором: если ты до сих пор жив, значит, обойдется. Пей давай, нам сказано давать тебе достаточно жидкости и поднять артериальное давление, что бы это ни означало.  
\- Так значит, мы отмечали вашу помолвку? - спросил Смэм, когда первая кружка кофе почти опустела.  
\- Именно.  
\- И кто-то, я сейчас не буду показывать пальцем, только скажу, что он раньше страдал дальтонизмом, а теперь, судя по цвету выбранного для свадьбы костюма, им наслаждается. Вот он забыл убрать подарочную бутыль с асгардским элем, которую притащил Тор. И видимо, ты принял ее за крафтовое пиво. Дальше сам знаешь.  
\- То есть, все, что случилось потом...  
\- Произошло исключительно в твоих фантазиях.  
\- Галлюцинациях, Стиви. Это называется галлюцинации. Наш пернатый друг галлюцинировал, потому что набрался магического пойла!

Стив и Баки сидели напротив него, так близко друг к другу, что соприкасались плечами. Они улыбались и заканчивали друг за друга начатые фразы. Словом, все было так обыденно, привычно. Только простое золотое кольцо на пальце Стива намекало на произошедшие изменения. Сэм ощущал себя, словно вернувшимся из долгого странного путешествия. 

\- Так никакой войны с Таносом не было? Но я же так четко видел великое сражение. Я в нем участвовал! Это не может быть галлюцинацией. Я бился, я воевал!  
\- Воевал. С Клинтом. Когда сказал, что ты будешь шафером Стива на свадьбе, он сразила тебя точным ударом диванной подушки.  
\- И кто победил?  
\- А ты как думаешь? - самодовольно спросил Баки. - Наташа, конечно.  
\- Логично.  
На мгновение Сэм прикрыл глаза, воздавая молитву тому, кто услышит, что это все-таки были галлюцинации.   
\- Войны с Таносом не было? А как же камни бесконечности, если Тессеракт и остальные камни кто-то соберет в одной перчатке...  
\- Так, Стив, по-моему мы рано радовались. Он опять начинает нести какую-то ерунду.  
\- Не знаю, о каких камнях и перчатках ты говоришь, Сэм. Но Тессеракт уже никто никуда не соберет. Тор вчера после третей бутылки того самого эля признался, что он немного... Как бы это сказать? Сломал Тессеракт.  
\- Как? Когда? - одновременно спросили Сэм и Баки.  
\- Молотом. Когда возвращал его в Асгард. Локи поспорил с ним, что он не сможет это сделать. Ну и... В общем, Тор смог.   
\- Мда, не зря его называют могучим.   
\- И Стив не уходил в прошлое?  
\- Он уходил в другую комнату, - Баки незаметно положил Стиву руку на колено. - Когда Наташа отдала ему альбом с его старыми рисунками. Не представляю, из какого хранилища она его достала. Обещал, что выйдет через пять секунд, а просидел там полчаса, пока я его оттуда не вытащил.  
\- Неправда! Я сам вернулся.  
\- А как же танец?  
Стив и Баки снова вели свой телепатический диалог, глядя друг другу в глаза, потом Стив едва заметно кивнул, и на лице Баки засияла широкая улыбка.   
\- Что именно ты помнишь о танце.  
\- Ты танцевал. И целовался. - Сэм напряг память. - С красивой брюнеткой. Под музыку.  
К удивлению Сэма, Стив покраснел, а Баки откинул голову назад и расхохотался, так что на глазах выступили слезы.   
\- А у этой брюнетки, случайно, не было бороды?  
Вопрос застиг врасплох. Но теперь, когда у него спросили, память начинала выдавать кое-какие подробности...  
\- Это был ты! - Сэм ткнул пальцем в Баки, и тот закивал, все еще смеясь.   
\- Кто же еще согласится танцевать с вот этим вот. Он же все ноги отдавит! А у меня хотя бы ускоренная регенерация. 

Закончить свою речь Баки не успел. С грацией носорога Стив сгреб его в охапку и впился пальцами в колени, отчего суровый Зимний Солдат взвизгнул как школьница и принялся отбиваться.  
\- Стив, щекотно!  
\- Сам напросился! Прости, Сэм, - пыхтя и отдуваясь, проговорил Стив, удерживая металлическую руку, тянущуюся к его ребрам. - Мы вчера тебя не заметили, думали, ты ушел спать в гостевую комнату.   
\- И советуем это сделать прямо сейчас! - проорал Баки. С глухим стуком он завалил Стива на пол, уселся сверху и принялся не то щекотать, не то целовать. Из-за стола Сэму было не видно, да он и не собирался смотреть.

В кои-то веки Сэм был абсолютно согласен с Баки Барнсом. И не это ли самое удивительное из всего, что произошло с ним за последние сутки?


End file.
